Borderlands: Pandora Adventures
by DCQ GameCrasher
Summary: Jynx came to Pandora for one simple reason: Money. When her Dad remarried his job at Hyperion wasn't paying well enough anymore. Jynx went to Pandora to spy on other companies for Hyperion, but when she hears about the Vault, she makes a change of plans.
1. Authors Note: Welcome and Info

Hey guys, first of all: **Thank you for checking out my first fanfiction!** I finaly decided to write my own Borderlands fanfiction, because there are so few which are actually continued and even less with female OC's. What I'm going to do in this fanfiction is rewriting the Borderlands and including my own character. But I still plan on following the original plot. I've played Borderlands so many times, that I think I'll be able to pull this fanfiction trough until the end. I already apologize for any grammatical mistakes. I'm German, so English isn't excactly my main language. **There will also be a few questions at the end of the first chapter, which I would like you to answer via comment or privat message.** Anyway, enjoy the story! :)


	2. Prolog: And So It Begins

_Italics = Thinking_

"This" = Talking

* * *

><p>With a heavy sigh the girl wiped the sweat from her face and sat back on the rock. <em>Goddammit, where is this stupid bus? I've been waiting for nearly an hour.<em> As fun as shooting skags was for her, but sweating in the burinig heat of Pandoras sun wasn't excactly her favorite pastime. With her fragil appearance one would think she'd be an easy target, but the last bandits who underestimated her have been biting the dust, literally. They, like many others, had the impression, she could be used for their pleasure. She certainly was a pretty little thing, with her long, light brown hair, which was in a ponytail most of the time and her sun-kissed skin. Before she came to Pandora, she had been rather pale, but being on this planet for a longer time period does that to you.

With a harsh outtake of her breath, she impatiently began to tap her fingers on the gunholster on her right tigh. She started to think about why she was sitting on that rock in the middle of fucking nowhere. Snatching the little card out of her dark brown pants pocket, she read it again. _Marcus Kincaids Bus of Opportunity – The world needs Vault Hunters... _She found the card on one of the bandits she had killed hours ago and contacted this Marcus-Guy via ECHO, which she had also took from one of the bandits. She asked him for a pick-up and he sent her the coordinates of the location she currently was. From her many visits in various bars she overheard enough about the Vault and it's legend, to know what it was. Some say it is just a stupid myth, other say it is a true story, but in the end it always was a matter of belief. For her it was a chance. A way of making fast money, which she needed for her family. _Dad..., Claudia..., Alex..., I sure hope this works out... I miss you guys so much..._

Before she got the chance to get nostalgic, her thoughts were interupted by the rumbling of an engine. Her eyes quickly darted in the direction of the noise and she saw the shabby bus driving towards her. _Finaly. Took long enough. _There was a loud squeaking as the bus came to a stop right in front of her. She jumped off of the rock and walked towards it. As the door opened, she was greeted with the sight of an older looking man with a big belly, which she assumed to be Marcus.

He gave a low chuckle and showed off a golden tooth. „Hello, young lady! Welcome to my bus of opportunity." He said with a booming voice, his slight accent not going unnoticed. She replied with a nod. „Hop in!", he said. With that said she stepped into the bus and noticed four figures in the back. _More people, ain't that peachy._ With a mental sigh she made her way to one of the empty seats, ready to either get to know her new companions or put a bullet between their eyes in case they weren't so friendly. That is if she even had a chance against four. _Oh, well, this should be fun..._

* * *

><p><strong>YAY! Prolog is done. And I'm on a roll right now. My OC's name is going to be revealed in the next chapter. I really want to keep writing, but first there are a few questions I need to ask you guys:<strong>

**Do you want a pairing? (Keep in mind, that this story will have a sequel which takes place during the time of Borderlands 2. If you want a pairing with one of the characters from BL2 there wont be a pairing in this story.)**

**Should I create a skill-tree? (I already know what my OC's special ability is and it will play a huge part in this and the following story, but I haven't really thought of an entire skill-tree yet. So if you guys want to get a better impression of the character, I'll gladly create one.)**


	3. 1) Meeting the Vault Hunters

Four pairs of eyes watched her, as she slowly made her way to the empty seats on the right of the bus. Her eyes roamed and studied the four people who she would be sharing the bus with for the next few hours.

There was a very lanky-looking guy with dreads pulled in a ponytail leaning on his right leg, which was ontop of the seats on the left. He was wearing a brown, sleeveless vest over a blue shirt and some sort of mask with goggles, which covered most of his face except his nose, mouth and chin. Attached to the latter was a long goattee. It was pointed slightly upwards at the end. She also noticed the sword attached to his back and the gunholster on his right tigh, where she wore hers too. On his hands were brown leather-gloves, but the one on his left really woke her interest. It looked like the ones that were worn by people from her planet, Earth, when they were interacting with birds. _I haven't seen any birds on this planet yet...except for these ugly-ass Rakks. _She reminded herself to ask Mister Lanky about that, if they were able to have a normal conversation somehow.

One seat behind him sat a black dude, who looked very muscular. He wore a hat and what appeared to be an armor, but she couldn't really tell from which company it was. _Must be a former soldier_, she thought. The only conspicous Thing about him was the black skull tattoo on his left arm.

Then her eyes landed on a very, very big guy, who stood way back in the middle. This one made the black dude look like a giant wimp and Mister Lanky like a toothpick. _Holy mother of god! How did I not recognize this guy earlier!? He looks like he could squish my skull between his thumb and indexfinger like a freaking grape! Better not get him on my bad side... _Too concerned for her life to study him further, she let her eyes wander to the last person on the bus, who was sitting on top of the second seats on the right.

A girl. A very pretty girl. _At least I'm not the only chick here. _She had short, red hair, striking yellow eyes and strange, blue tattoos covering her left side, including her arm. _Blue tattoos...where have I heard that before...Oh, right! Must be one of those Sirens. Only six on the entire planet, wasn't it._ Like the Vault, she heard about those mysterious, powerful Sirens at a bar. _They said they were beautiful, but dang! Compared to her I look like skag-shit. _The Siren was wearing a strapless top with a short biker jacket over it and fingerless gloves.

As soon as she sat down the bus started to move again. Her eyes were glued to the front while the bus was filled with awkward silence. If there were any crickets, you would certainly hear them by now. But all of sudden a voice interrupted the silence: „It's nice to see another girl around here. I thought I was stuck with only guys." She turned her head towards the owner of the voice, which was obviously the Siren. „I'm Lilith. What's your name?", the Siren asked with a friendly smile. With a smile of her own she replied: „Jynx. My name is Jynx."

Jynx P.O.V.

„Cool name.", Lilith said with a smirk. I'm really glad she broke this awkward silence. „So, your a Siren, I assume? Do you have any special powers or something?", I asked carefully to not offend her, but the smirk never left her face. „Sure do. I call it Phasewalk. Makes me able to move around invisible." „Awesome.", I said in awe. _Turning ivisible is surely useful on Pandora._ „Let me introduce you to the guys.", Lilith said. „The tall guy is Mordecai, the Soldier is Roland", did I just notice the black dude...I mean Roland blush?! Didn't excpect that. „and the Big Guy there is Brick." „Nice to meet you guys.", I said and was rewarded with a nod from Mordecai, a smile and salute from Roland and an acknowledging grunt from the bulldozer named Brick. Seriously, that guy can not be human! Further conversation was cut short however, because I was really tired from the long day I had and as it seemed I wasn't the only one who was exhausted. As I rested my head on my shoulder I slowly started to fall asleep with thoughts of the adventures I was going to face with my new...well...let's call them acquaintances.


	4. 2) Welcome to Fyrestone

Hey guys! I've noticed a few people have been reading my story, but none of them has answered to my questions, so I'll just ask again in desprate hope for feedback:

1) Should I create a Pairing? (My OC x a character from Borderlands **or** Borderlands 2)

2) Should I create a skill-tree for my character?

If I don't get any answers until friday the 7th, this story (not the sequel though) will be continued wirh the genre: friendship.

Anyway. Enjoy the next chapter! (It's kind of long because of the dialoug.)

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Falshback*<strong>_

„_**I'm back.", the brunette girl called out to no one in particular, as she entered the small appartement which was located on the Hyperion Moonstation. Getting no answer, the girl looked around for her family, only to find an older man slouched on a chair in the dining room with his head hanging low. „Dad? Are you okay?", she asked carefully. Still no answer. She slowly approached him and touched his shoulder. „Hey. What's wrong? Where are Claudia and Alex? Please talk to me." At the mention of those names the man finally paid attention to the brunette and looked up. With a mental gasp the girl studied his features. He had big, dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep and all in all he looked very exhausted. In his eyes she could see the sorrow and sadness he was feeling. „My god...Dad...What..." She wasn't able to finish her sentence. Her father stood up quickly and huged her to his chest. „I'm sorry, Jynx", he said with a raspy voice. He let her go, but kept both of his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eyes. **_

„_**Listen, sweetheart. You're smart enough to know about our financial situation, so I'm not even going to try to make it sound less worse. I'm not able to take care of us all anymore." A short break followed, before he continued. „I talked with the president, but he won't give me a raise. I'm nearly in my sixtees and Hyperion needs young workers. And..." „That's kind of the reason I wanted to talk to you.", the girl interrupted her father. „Well, to all of you. Where are Claudia and Alex?", she asked. „They...They went ot sign Alex in to work as a mechanic." The girl looked shocked for a second, but stayed calm. „That won't be necessary, Dad." He gave her a confused look. „I talked to Blake just before I came back. He told me that there was a way for me to help you pay the bills." „Jynx, what are you talking about?" With a short intake of breath the girl answered: „Pandora."**_

Jynx P.O.V.

A bump woke me up from my slumber. _Did we just hit something? _I streched myself and heard a few cracks from my joints. At that very moment Marcus called from the driver seat. „All right back there, time to wake up! It's a beatiful day, full of opportunity!" With that I sat up and glanced at my companions. They looked like they had been sleeping too. Mordecai and Lilith stood up and took hold of the seats to not fall over from the bumpy ride. „Next stop: Fyrestone Depot. Time to gather up your stuff!", Marcus said. I took my small backpack and slouched it over my shoulder. As we waited Marcus kept talking and talking. _He's worse than the Hyperion president when he gives one of his speeches._ But before I had the chance to actually listen to the nonesense Marcus was talking about, I heard a voice coming out of nowhere, making me jump slightly.

**Don't be alarmed. I need you to stay calm and don't let on that anyone is talking to you. Start making your way off the bus. You don't have any reason to trust me, but I need you to believe that I'm here to guide you – I'm here to help you find the Vault. In a moment, you'll be greeted by a funny little robot. Do everything he says. You'll know what I mean when it happens. I'll contact you again soon. **Still a little wide-eyed, I looked at each at my companions to see, that they looked at each other too. _So I assume that I'm not going nuts and they heard that voice too. _The bus came to a stop and I made my way to the door, followed by Mordecai, Lilith, Roland and Brick. Marcus started to speak to all of us again: „Well, we're here. Don't worry about saying goodbye. I'm sure we'll be doing this all again soon enough." We gave him a weird look, as he started to laugh about his words. All of sudden his expression became serious. „Get off my bus."_ Sheesh, who pissed in his cereal now? _

One by one we stepped out onto the wasteland of Pandora and watched as Marcus drove off. With the bus gone, you could see a huge 'Welcome' sign, a run-down house and, oh what a suprise, a 'funny little robot', which I immediately recognized as a Hyperion Claptrap Unit. „See ya next time!",it exclaimed while waving goodbye in the direction of the disappearing bus. It then noticed the five of us standing beside it and rolled over. „Welcome to Fyrestone! I am CL4P-TP, you may call me by my locally designated name, 'Claptrap'.", it introduced itself. Before any of us got the chance to introduce ourselfs, it continued talking: „Before continuing, please accept this ECHO communication devices and heads-up displays provided free of charge by the Dahl corporation!" It handed each of us an ECHO and we hooked it up. Roland and I had no problem doing so, but Brick, Lilith and Mordecai seemed to struggle a bit. They still got it hooked up though. The Claptrap Unit waited patieltly until we were all finished. „Great! I detected that your ECHO devices are fully functioning! This way, please."

As we had been told by the mysterious voice on the bus, we followed it and it led us to a New-U station. Apparantly that Claptrap Unit was used as some kind of tour guide here, because he started to explain what the Station was for. „Step right up! This is the New-U station. When you use this device, your DNA profiles are automatically identifeid and stored. Please activate the New-U station now." Roland went first, then Lilith, followed by Mordecai and Brick. I stood a little further away, not making any move to use the New-U station. Since I kind of worked for Hyperion, I was already signed in on the Moonstation. As I casually looked around I felt eyes on me and turned my head to see my companions staring at me with questioning eyes. „What?", I asked, not knowing why they looked at me. Lilith spoke first: „Aren't you going to sign up?" „Yeah.", Mordecai agreed. _Wow, he can talk. _„I'm already signed up.", I answered, gaining curious looks. „How is that?", Roland asked. Since I didn't feel like telling them now, all I said was: „It's kind of a long story. Mind if I tell you, when we have a safe place to stay at?" „Alright then, Mystery-Girl. It's a deal then.", Mordecai replied, satisfied with my answer.

Then the Claptrap Unit spoke again: „Excellent! Now that your DNA is registered, you have the best in horrific death and dismemberment insurance! Should an unfortunate fatal incident occur, your 'new you' will appear at the nearest station. Now we can head into the peaceful town of Fyrestone!"_ Maybe this will finally be a place, where no one is trying to kill me. _My thought however was short lived, as we followed the robot to a gate he was about to activate, but was interrupted by the loud rumbling of engines. „Wait... is that? … Oh no, not again! Ruuuuuuuunnnnnnn!", it screamed and went to hide in a small shack. We all drew our weapons as Runners jumped over our heads and behind the closed gate. _Yup. I shoul have seen that coming. Welcome to the peaceful town of Fyrestone..._


	5. On Hiatus

So...I'm going to put this Story on Hiatus since I can't find any Inspiration and I'm busy with work. But I decided to not abonden the Story.


End file.
